


旧鬼

by Aroudight



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroudight/pseuds/Aroudight
Summary: 李斯常常做梦。
Kudos: 9





	旧鬼

李斯再次醒来时，坐在地牢里。  
脚镣冰冷彻骨，除了铁窗中透出的一丝光亮，周身一片漆黑，倒也分辨不出此刻究竟是几时。  
他闭上眼，后仰着脑袋靠在墙上。砖墙冰冷粗糙的触感渗透肌肤。他猜测自己或许只睡了半个时辰，或许根本就是没有睡。将死之人又要什么睡眠呢，他想。  
明天，或许今天，所有人都将见证他的死。然而人生一程，路本自选，他早该猜到也许这么一天。如此想来，死与不死，其实也没什么差别，腰斩与五马分尸，亦大同小异罢了。  
他从稻草堆中起身，草草整理了褶皱的衣袍；结在脑后的发髻早已歪斜偏倚，几绺发丝散在肩头，他索性就拆下木簪，用手指梳开头发。站起身向外看，远方天色泛白，像是要天亮了。  
他揉了揉发麻的手指，又一次靠着墙根坐下。方才的清醒并没有持续多久。或许是太累了，他在地牢里不再上奏之后昏昏沉沉地不知道睡了多少时辰，仿佛这样可以延缓他留在人世的时间。他做了好几个梦，有的时候，他在想，是不是这座阴冷黑暗的地牢才是他的梦，是不是只要梦醒了，一切照旧，他将要面对的，还是那个人？  
然而那终究不可能，他心里很清楚。  
他好像已经放弃思考了。好像他已经习惯当一个死囚，好像只有在梦里，他的四肢百骸才活泛起来，执笔的手才多了几分早年的灵气，好像只有在梦里，他才能活。

就在刚刚，他又做了一个梦。

这个梦，还要从他两年前的梦说起。  
这两年间，他做得最多的梦就是梦到自己在烧竹简，把他所有的奏章，统统丢进火里烧得一干二净。在火旁，有另一个人坐着，他起初看不清那人的表情，只看到他穿着一身白衣，伸出手烤火。李斯起先觉得很窝火，但转念一想又不禁笑了。也是，本身那些竹简已是无用之物，烧来取暖又何尝不可呢？他于是问那个人：“你冷吗？”  
那个人摇摇头，又点点头。那双手骨骼分明，在他对面，在跃动的火光中时隐时现。他始终像是个路过烤火的人。李斯把竹简一片一片地往火里扔，那个人没有阻拦，也没有发问。李斯烧着烧着，就觉得麻木了。无论一开始有什么不甘，到头来能感觉到的也只有胳膊酸痛。他隐隐觉得，这里好像不是他该留的地方。那一点火光捱不过这样漫长的夜，更抵挡不了四周翻涌的黑暗。他的手指停在剩下的竹简上方，犹豫了许久，还是没有拾起新的一片。  
他静静地坐在那里，也烤了一会儿火。  
他突然看到那个人伸出一只手，直直向那簇明晃晃的火光伸去。李斯一下怔住了，也不知道要阻拦，正担心时，又看到那人的手完好无损地再收了回去。只见他轻轻舔了舔食指指尖，又撇撇嘴。“可惜了。”那人低声道，“涩。”  
他忽然想起来那是谁的声音了。他不敢抬头，只敢盯着火光。他张了张嘴，想要叫出声，梦却醒了。  
天光大亮，他透过纱帐看着案上的香炉，看着柜中堆叠的竹简，不觉间眼角一片湿润。

自那以后，他常常做那样的梦。  
他厌烦了，似乎竹简不烧完，他就没法痛快赴死。他每天晚上什么也不说，悄悄地沉进梦里。梦里总是相同的火光，相同的黑暗，相同的那个人。他总是伸出手烤火，好像一直很冷很冷，好像怎么也不够。  
李斯还是像往常一样，把一卷竹简拆开，然后一片一片地烧掉。只有第一次做这个梦，烧头几卷的时候他才有耐心一片一片地看。他细细读过自己笔下的词句，然后按照顺序把竹片丢入火中。那时他还尚未放弃什么——某种他也说不清的东西，读到印象深刻的还逐字推敲，渴盼从中找到一点补益。但他感觉自己总是在让自己失望，后来干脆拆完就烧，只是呆呆愣愣地把竹片往火里扔，也不管讲究什么顺序了。反正不知道是烧给谁的，也没有人会看，就算看到，大可以当乱章散句。他想。  
自己真是很啰嗦。他又想。  
至于那个人，他除了那天试了试火的味道之外，没再说过一句话。  
他看不清那个人的脸。第二次做这样的梦时，他有点怀疑这个人，会不会并不是上一次那个人。他边烧竹简边看，可看了半天，也看不出来那双手究竟和之前有什么区别。  
好。李斯松了口气。既是什么都不说，那就是不介意了。  
每晚李斯觉得烧得差不多了，他就烤会火。他问那个人，您从哪儿来呢。那人回答，西边来。李斯又问，西边何处呢。那人又回答，大秦。李斯不作声了，心想难道梦里自己不在秦国么。  
实际上他也不知道自己到底在问什么。好像是寒暄客套，说白了就是没什么可说。他十分清楚不该和梦境里的事过多计较，然而他也十分清楚那个人不是一道幻影或一缕残魂，天一亮就会消失，那个人是……一个活生生的人。他就坐在自己对面，问话会答，虽然答得也不甚清楚。他时刻可听见那人的呼吸声，时轻时重，有时夹杂一声龙吟般沉沉的叹息。  
他认得他，或许。那个人或许就是他，他只敢这么说。

下狱之后，他再没有做过那样的梦。  
他梦到过很多人。后来他在狱里累得提不动笔说不出话了，就把都梦到了谁用小石头刻在墙上。韩非一次，赵高一次。他刻完看着不禁笑了，活像记仇的。韩非再一次，赵高今天来见他了，李斯以后不再想梦到他，干脆整个涂掉。韩非又一次。由儿一次。  
刻了好几天，他突然发现那排记号里，莫名空了一块。他忘性还没那么大，脑子也不迟钝，甫一抬手，他就知道自己没刻上去的、没梦到的，到底是谁。他深吸一口气，手指打着颤。可他不能乱记，没梦到就是没梦到，纵然他清醒时天天想，睡梦中也从未见到过那张脸。  
也许他梦到过，可他刻意遗忘了。他想。这个念头一冒出来，他就吓了一跳。遗忘？他真的敢遗忘吗？他吓得一下回想好多年之前的事情，发现那些记忆，那些或好或坏、无论如何他都十分珍惜的记忆，他一点也没有忘。那难道在梦里，他就敢遗忘吗？他就愿遗忘吗？  
他不再想了。他靠在地牢的墙边，狱卒似乎在外头打着盹。他的手指随着一点烛火的光，落在了“韩非”这个名字上。  
他记起自己提着灯去地牢里看韩非。他们站在木栏两侧，沉默地对视了好久好久。地牢里有风，吹得灯焰不住地摇动。他看到那个人，哪里还像是曾经和他共读诗书的公子。那时的韩非，和所有这座地牢中的人一样，不过是一个……阶下囚。他猜，韩非那时一定也是认不出自己，才只是张了张嘴，瞪着一双眼睛，双手搭在木栏上，却什么也没说。  
他的手指轻轻地按在那两个字上，他闭上眼，一时间有点晕眩，有点儿分辨不清指尖的触感究竟是他刻下的字迹，还是墙壁上本来的纹路。他听到有一阵脚步声经过，眼前像是亮堂了许多，他别过头，紧紧地闭着眼。脚步声消失了，光也消失了。

而就在刚刚，李斯又做了那一个梦。  
许是太久没有梦到那个场景了，当他面对着火光，面对着只剩最后一摞的竹简，他呆住了。  
“怎么不烧了？”他听到有人在问他，是那个人。  
“多少有些不舍罢了。”  
李斯思忖良久，抬起头，越过火光，对着那人笑了笑。  
那个人像是恍然大悟，不再说话了。  
那摞竹简，看上去很多很沉，但实际上烧起来一点也不慢。虽说是做梦，李斯心里却很清楚，烧完这些竹简，他就该赴死了。他以为烧不完的竹简终会烧完的，就像他以为他的笔可以写到最后一刻都不打颤，但他早早就收起了笔，一个字也不写了。  
他突发奇想似的，开始重新读起手里的竹简。  
但这个时候开始读那些过去的文章，有什么用呢？是他在挣扎吗？是他在怀念吗？是他以为这些文字可以拯救他吗？他有时一气呵成，有时落笔后仍删删改改。他突然想起很多人来。他想起少年时和韩非交换文章看，他们常常揪住彼此词句里的纰漏不放，争辩得涨红了脸。他想起那些人看到他的文章时脸上的表情。有奉承，有尴尬，有诚心诚意的赞美。他想起那个人来，想起那个他以为自己从来没有梦到过的人来。  
那些他不敢遗忘的记忆，霎时间毫无遗漏地在他面前展开来。他垂下头，火光照亮了手中竹简上的一滴水珠，倒颇似一滴竹汗。

他终于明白，他亏欠他的，实在太多。

他用气音低低地唤了一声，陛下。

那个人笑了起来。

他又低下头，想要用衣袖拭去那一滴水珠。可他抬起手，却发现自己的袖口全都湿透了。

那不是他眨眼时掉下来的一滴泪，是血。

血汩汩不断地从竹简上他亲手写就的篆文一笔一划中渗出来，他慌乱地想用衣袖擦去，可始终擦不干净。血一滴一滴地滴到地上，像更漏中的水滴。他铆足了劲去擦，终于可以暂时看清手中的竹片上写了什么。当他看到的那一瞬间，几乎是没有犹豫、也没有意识地，他就把那些字念了出来。他茫然地念着，好像听不到自己的声音。

“……立秦为天子。罪一矣。”

他把竹片一下投入火中，就好像烫手的不是火焰，是那些淌着血的文字。他发了疯似的在剩下的竹简中找寻，却发现那些竹简下方的土地早已是一片血泊。他把头埋进书简里，像在哭，又像在笑。他读，以明主之贤；他读，以见主之得意；他读，以遂主得众之心；他读，……罪足以死固久矣。

他一字一句地读，一遍一遍地读，罪足以死固久矣。

他整个人都陷进了血泊中。他感到那种甜腻的气息包裹着他，他一寸一寸地往下坠，他感觉不到自己，他感觉不到任何感觉。

在黑暗中，他听见一个声音在说话，像是在抱怨火的味道太腥。

他像是放下了什么重担一样地阖上双眼，他从来就没有害怕过，可是现在他突然不再害怕了。他听到风在耳边呼啸而过，他好像骑在马背上，疾驰在空旷的郊野中。太阳就要落山了。

李斯再次醒来时，坐在如山般的竹简边上。

火早已熄了，所有竹简都完好无损。一瞬间，他以为自己没有死成。他不喜欢一个这么大的玩笑，所以他觉得自己现在一定是一只新鬼了。

他转过头，看到一道光慢慢地游移过来，那堆竹简在地上投下了一条细长的黑影。

那个他以为自己永远不会再见到的人出现在他面前。他又低头看了看自己，发觉他们都穿着平民的布衣。他用方巾把散乱的头发束起。这一次，没有任何行囊要背。

他走向那个人。他问，欲往何处？

他答，西出函关，直往咸阳。


End file.
